Episode 2-28
At the Temple of Chaos, Claude is told that Teo has just left and will not be back for a while. Claude comments that we cannot always have perfect timing or see the future like the gods, and decides to wait at the temple. He thinks of Asha, and predicts that she will come begging for his help. At the hotel, Ran brought clothes for Leez, but she takes the bag and closes the door before he can see her. Ran wonders if she is paying more attention to her image now, but dismisses it, noting that she is not his type. In a separate room, he notes the time needed for his brother to send back the Hide of Bondage, and decides to go to the Temple of Chaos with the others. Leez then walks into the room, wearing a hat to hide her face. Ran is surprised by her sudden grown-up appearance and spills hot tea on himself. After Leez explains her encounter with Claude, Ran deduces that she had hoti yama cast on her. He explains that the effects only show up 12 hours after the spell is used, but refrains from explaining more. He tells her to wait for Asha to return, so that both of them can go find Claude before the sun rises. Leez wants to meet people while in her new form, so she leaves the hotel before Ran can stop her. Outside, Leez enjoys being a cool person. She also notices that a lot of halfs have come out, and deduces that they probably stay inside during the day because of people who are uncomfortable with being around them (like Ran). She wants to make a half friend, and sees a bully picking on another guy for bumping into him. The bully asks him if he is a half since he has one eye covered, then demands to see his sponsor. Leez steps in, claiming to be the sponsor, and suggests that they settle the incident with an arm-wrestling match. Spoilers and Trivia Show/Hide Spoilers and Trivia * From Currygom's blog entry for this episode (posted Feb. 11, 2013): ** (Claude): I wonder whether or not Claude's hope of collapsing Asha's impenetrable wall will come true? ** (Ran): In the last episode, Ran went out at sunset, but even after he bought the clothes, it's still not nighttime yet. He returned rather quickly, didn't he? As a matter of fact, we can see that Ran doesn't hesitate much when he buys clothes. He just steps into random stores to grab and buy the first thing he sees. ** (shocked Ran): This is the same person as in the pic above. This is my favorite scene of all from this episode. ** (Leez in the city): You want her to take off her hat, don't you? The reason she pulls her hat down will be revealed much later. ** Gandharva wore shoes which had some heels to them in the last scene. I showed a slight consideration for Gandharva, since his height will be compared to Leez's. ** Happy new year~~!! (Chinese New Year was Feb. 10, 2013.) ** + I fixed the scene in which the drink in the cup was not colored in. I thank those of you who let me know about it. * Most humans don't seem to be aware of the insight ability of gods, but it appears here that Claude at least knows that gods can see the future. It is later revealed that Claude, indeed, knows about insight. * As shown in Season 1, Ran has a tendency to see most people as animals. * In the Kubera world, a month is 36 days, so a fortnight is 18 days. * On the planet Willarv, there are 24 hours in a day, same as with us. Claude cast the spell on Leez in the early morning, and the first effects showed up in the early evening 12 hours later. References